


The One

by master_obi_wan_kenboneme



Series: Tumblr Asks [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, bashful luke, literally just fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_obi_wan_kenboneme/pseuds/master_obi_wan_kenboneme
Summary: Luke can't stop staring.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Tumblr Asks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857337
Kudos: 104





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> just fluff for you all

“Listen, Luke, you’ll love her! I’ve got her all fixed up so she’s up to code…”

Luke smiled brightly at Han as he rambled about the upgrades he had made to the Falcon. The pair were strolling about the Skywalker estate on Naboo, one of Han’s arms around Luke’s shoulder and the other gesturing to emphasize his words. As Han went on about his ship, Luke took the time as an opportunity to observe his boyfriend. 

His skin crinkled around his eyes when he smiled, and the constant crease he had between his brows had disappeared almost completely since the victory on Endor. Ever so slightly, smile lines had begun to work their way into his cheeks, and Luke had a strange urge to stretch up and kiss the scar on his chin. In fact, that’s what he did. Han stopped mid-sentence.

“Kid? What’s that for?”

Luke flushed slightly. 

“Dunno,” he shrugged.

Han smiled brightly and pulled Luke closer to him. 

“You really are something, Luke.”

The younger man’s cheeks reddened further and Han began talking about how Chewie managed to soup up the hyperdrive even more than it had been during the war. Every so often he would stop and glance at Luke who still had a dopey grin on his face. He would chuckle and roll his eyes before continuing. 

“You aren’t hearing a word that I’m saying, are you?” He asked his blonde companion.

“I am! I am, I promise. It’s just that you’re, um, very nice to look at?” Han laughed, bright and loud. Luke joined him, the sound too contagious to ignore.

“Listen Luke, I’ve got to get to the Falcon again. Need to stock up on supplies before we go out on our next run. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” He asked as they turned to the gate that lead to the front of the estate, where Han’s speeder was parked. 

“Of course, Han,” Luke said, stretching up to give him a short kiss before he left. They shared a smile as Han slipped through the gate, and Luke heard someone clearing their throat behind him. 

“So he’s the one?” His dad asked. 

“Yeah, I really think he is, dad. I don’t think I’ve ever smiled so much in my life,” he replied quietly.

“Not something you have to be ashamed of, Luke,” Anakin responded as Padme approached from behind him. She bumped him with her hip in lieu of a greeting.

“We were the same way when we were young, dear. And don’t even get me started about when Obi-Wan finally came around, Anakin didn’t stop grinning for weeks.”

“I’m very charming, you know!” His pa shouted from where he was attempting to meditate on the terrace above them. Anakin laughed while Padme looked seriously at Luke.

“You know we’re very happy for you, right?”

Luke smiled bashfully. “Yeah. I’m just glad that Leia is off-planet, I didn’t want Han to suffer through her threatening him just yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> come request stuff on [tumblr](https://tumblr.com/master-obi-wan-kenboneme)


End file.
